


Worth Not Remembering (Yet The Memories Remain Anyways)

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, F/F, Femslash, Introspection, offscreen character death mentioned, violence implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 01:29:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7737967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the current drabble challenge at the mass effect fanfiction writers group on facebook.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Worth Not Remembering (Yet The Memories Remain Anyways)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the current drabble challenge at the mass effect fanfiction writers group on facebook.

There are memories worth remembrance and some that aren’t worth the time of allowing remembrance. Yet they seem to remain no matter what our desires of the concerning memory might be. Ever twisting though, some remain unchanged in the passage of time.

Looking at the old childhood books from her younger years on their homeworld, she remembers her mother’s bright laughter and secretive smiles that said she knew the best kept secret of all secrets. And perhaps then Benezia had known the greatest secrets of their people and perhaps others in the galaxy. Or of the loud nearly vicious fights that they would have in her mother’s office when the topic of her future would come up.

She doesn’t want to remember those fights, because with them sometimes came the reminders of the weeks or months that followed them where they never spoke with each other. Both of them having held the stubborn belief that one of them would cave first.

Or sometimes the memory of watching her mother die would stubbornly weave its way to the forefront of her mind.

Sometimes the flash of a wayward bullet hitting a cracked pillar or the smell of burning flesh; one or both of them at the same blasted time are enough to bring the last memory of her mother sliding down a pillar in the Rachni lab into a collapsed heap of limbs before eventually dying.

Neither does she want to remember the fateful day when Collectors attacked the first Normandy and Shepard got spaced.

She doesn’t want to remember how Shepard forced - no nearly threw her bodily into Kaidan to make them start getting the crew to safety. Nor does she want to remember hearing a recording of the woman she loved so much, pant for air and cry for someone, _anyone_ , to help her. _Oh someone “please, please help me”._ Then hear Shepard lovingly whisper her name and how sorry she is for not being make their planned data gathering trip before screaming and then falling silent.

 

Slow beeping of the machines around her, drags her out of her memories and Liara looks down at Shepard’s small still form laying on the hospital bed next to her and wishes that this human woman she loves so very much, won’t wither and die before her very eyes. Even though these memories are not worth giving remembrance too, they are still her memories to remember.


End file.
